nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Portland
Soon i'll be getting pictures for this page! but i need help with the map it needs to be big with alot of trees and a few beaches next to to the ocean Marcus Villanova 15:51, July 11, 2010 (UTC) If anyone wants they can makke the map bigger! Marcus Villanova 16:23, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Train Village Do these new towns all have to look like replicas of Train Village? Semyon E. Breyev 11:23, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :Dunno. It's a nice concept. Two neighborhoods, of which one residential. SjorskingmaWikistad 11:24, July 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, it's a nice idea, but Nicholasville, Orchardville and Orange Gardens are all agricultural neighborhoods. And (for me anyway) they all conjure up the same identical naranja image. Couldn't we at least rename Orchardville? Semyon E. Breyev 11:29, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Salisbury's a nice name - reminiscent of the town's 'English' heritage. Semyon E. Breyev 11:33, July 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::This town is at the bottom of kings!!! Marcus Villanova 20:16, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::Forgive me if I'm being dense, but what's that got to do with anything? Semyon E. Breyev 20:22, July 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I thonk it was Sjorks that but on the simplified map that this town was next to Ocrchard Town or some made up place and gave this town a Train Village template... just forget about it you ready for soccer tomorrow! Marcus Villanova 20:28, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Yeah! Go the Vnuki! Semyon E. Breyev 08:02, July 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Well, I didn't think of a town or something. I just expanded Portland with a neighborhood. SjorskingmaWikistad 08:12, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Oh i got the wrong idea! ::::::::::@ Seymon well they'll be doing good trust me! But those CU Players won 5-1, amazing! Marcus Villanova 17:21, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, some of those matches had some unlikely results, last week one was 4-2 I seem to recall. Still, it makes it more exciting I suppose. Semyon E. Breyev 18:22, July 13, 2010 (UTC) No, that's one of the fun things about soccer, the scroe can be 1-0 or 4-3 high scoring or low... well that could go for any sport that is. Marcus Villanova 15:00, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Map How does Portland look on the map of Lovia, and how much space does it take? BastardRoyale 09:55, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :I believe Yuri made a map for the article on Kings. Semyon E. Breyev 18:17, July 13, 2010 (UTC) ::I did and I must say you guys did a pretty good job. It is just that I and my companion (Jon Johnson) have been working on this offline for the past three/four days. I am 'surprised' to find it's already here - and that is a good thing you see. Only, I don't know how Jon is going to feel about this. Perhaps merging the two projects and save as much as we can from both? We did for instance not have a (definitive) seal yet so we can keep the one on the page. But we did search the entire 336-page Collins Complete World Atlas (2005 edition) for good neighborhood names. 07:24, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm looking forward to seeing the revised article. BTW, do many Lovians know each other IRL? Semyon E. Breyev 18:12, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Mine Could everybody stop editting this page, It's my project, and sorry I have written everything allready in word, I made maps in photoshop, so please stay of.... Jon Johnson 10:31, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :Like I expected. Portland was ought to become the base to launch King's tourist sector. I'll turn this page into a construction yard and see what has to be done next. 10:58, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry we didn't know maybe you could have said somthing, but can you at least keep the fact that there alot of woodland area's? The and the Portland Stadium beacuse it fits so well with the Portland Timbers, otherwise we're sorry and you can change anything else! Marcus Villanova 15:00, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, we already made maps. It is a bit stupid to change everything again, isn't it? Maybe you could have notified us before making the maps and MS Word stuff. SjorskingmaWikistad 15:25, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :::I see this the other way round. If I create a red link isn't it quite obvious I'm preparing something? The least I must have before making the link would be an idea on what to put in the article? I feel that people who want to cooperate should have the decency to ask; just to make sure you don't corrupt someone else's plans... 17:03, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::@Marcus: we'll keep the timbers thing, I don't see a problem their, sport is tourism anyway! @Sjors, we'll change the maps, sorry, Like I said photoshopmaps have been made, and I really don't want a downtownm, I like your efforts, but you'd better asked before editing this new project Jon Johnson 19:43, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yay sorry, thanks i hope you make the town look good! Marcus Villanova 20:46, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well, we are working with this wikicode maps in every town. Why not here? SjorskingmaWikistad 21:36, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I think Jon expressed himself dubiously. There will be hexacode maps, but they shall be altered since that is way easier than re-editing your PS-file. 06:52, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Indeed :p Jon Johnson 09:21, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Confused Could you make the history section a little clearer please? Semyon E. Breyev 13:38, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :Which specifications do you want? I'm open to change Jon Johnson 14:08, July 15, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't want to change anything, but the way it was written confused me a bit. Maybe I could reword parts of it? Semyon E. Breyev 13:38, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Could you give an example please, it think it's very consistent though Jon Johnson 14:12, July 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::Mostly grammar stuff (autarky for autarkic) but some phrases are a bit confusing. For instance I at first thought 'welfare struck the southern coast' meant that the Portlanders were forced to live off government welfare. Semyon E. Breyev 16:41, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::I'll rewrite it a bit when my exams are done, is that alright? Jon THE DUDE Johnson 21:34, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :I think it is funny to say welfare 'struck' them, like something bad had happened all the sudden. They got some economic success and before you know they start walking next to their shoes. 15:10, August 30, 2010 (UTC) On town planning The editing war concerning the lay-out of Portland and its neighborhoods had to be put to an end right away. I'll secure the related articles and restore them in the originally foreseen state. After that, the articles shall be open for editing again but do note that the new state law determines that any changes will have to be approved by the chairman. Decisions by the chairman can always be overruled by the governor, and his decision can be in turn overruled by the State Court. 12:35, July 23, 2010 (UTC) : This is in law, I know that but two things annoy me (this is kinda off topic) *We don't have a State Congress to pass laws, or a City Council so things can go dictorial with a govenor. *Second we need a law passed saying that people living in a town or city is automatically aprt of that city council, so everyone is involved with politics and that ever state would have a State Congress with One From each City/Town/Neighboorhood, to represent, this way people are more involved and it's make stuff more democratic. *The system we have has a govenor make a law and it puts it into law automaticly! Not democratic! : Marcus Villanova WLP 22:10, August 31, 2010 (UTC) ::I know but that was by then, their were no regulations on that Jon THE DUDE Johnson 05:51, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Indeed, nowadays only Congress can make laws. 06:26, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Demographics table Has anyone noticed that the percentages in the demographics table do not add up to 100%? 77topaz (talk) 04:23, July 2, 2013 (UTC) :People with mixed origins? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:46, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Yes, I'd noticed. --Semyon 10:40, July 2, 2013 (UTC)